


Goodnight Song

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Nature, Personification, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day says goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Song

The tree danced in the breeze.

The water swam upon the shore.

The ocean cried a stream into the river.

Blessing the trees with its love.

The sun bowed its head.

As the moon took its throne.

Stars sang out a never-ending song of light.

The earth was kind and gentle.

The air lovingly cold.

The universe was singing harmony,

And the day went to sleep.


End file.
